


Fugitive

by Zweim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Espionnage, F/F, F/M, France - Freeform, KGB, M/M, Spy - Freeform, amour, aventure, fight, guerrière, haine, monde - Freeform, prototype - Freeform, russie, science-fiction, surhomme, surnaturel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: Bourrée, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un homme se vidant de son sang dans une ruelle sombre.En décidant de l'aider, elle se retrouve embarquée dans une affaire qui dépassera l'entendement et remettra en cause religions et croyances populaires.Ils ont voulu jouer avec la vie humaine.Et ils vont le regretter.Elle va les détruire.Mais... que sont-ils réellement ?





	1. Les égouts

On s'habitue à voir faire le mal, à le laisser passer ; on commence par l'approuver puis on finit par le commettre.

Nous vivons dans un monde injuste, arrogant et foncièrement impitoyable.

Bienvenue dans la réalité.

Que l'on ne vienne pas me parler de Dieu, car cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne nous adresse plus le moindre signe. En même temps, nous occupons-nous des petites fourmis travaillant durement dans notre jardin ? Je ne crois pas, non.

Nous sommes en plein hiver. Du moins, logiquement nous devrions l'être, mais l'absence de neige et les températures au-dessus des dix degrés donnent l'impression d'être au printemps. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Comme cette vieille qui s'exclame tous les matins qu'il ne neigera pas aujourd'hui.

Bah ouais... Réchauffement climatique, tout ça.

Il fait nuit. La ruelle tangue. Soit la Terre est devenue un immense bateau naviguant sur une mer houleuse, soit je dois être bien bourrée. Et je pencherais plutôt pour la réponse numéro deux. Comme tous les soirs, ou presque. Quand on a une vie de merde, l'alcool offre un piètre réconfort qui, si l'on omet les conséquences qui le ceignent, est toujours le bienvenu.

Bien que je sois saoul, j'entends d'horribles geignements provenant d'une ruelle à ma droite droite. Et bien que peinant à marcher, je me dirige vers la source de ces infâmes bruits. Je vois alors un homme assis contre une poubelle, près des égouts.

Il semble être dans un état lamentable, et je distingue une étrange flaque épaisse s'écouler près de lui. Mais lorsque je m'approche et que je vois la couleur bordeaux de celle-ci, c'est l'angoisse.

Et sitôt que l'homme en question braque un flingue sur moi, je panique.

Motif du décès : victime de sa curiosité malsaine.

Il abaisse son bras et gémit de douleur. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarque qu'il compresse sa côte. Je devine qu'il cache une importante blessure.

Il n'y a pas mieux pour cuver.

"Écoute mec. Si tu ranges ton flingue et que tu restes sage, je crois pouvoir te soigner. Tu piges c'que je dis ?"

En réponse, je n'ai droit qu'à son regard assassin.

N'écoutant que mon courage, je m'approche lentement les mains levées, et je m'agenouille près de lui. Mon regard ne quitte pas le sien et la tension est palpable. Je le sais et je le sens : il peut me tuer à tout moment. J'en viens à me demander ce que je fous encore ici. N'importe qui aurait pris la tangente.

Ne dit-on pas que chacun doit porter sa propre croix ? Il faut croire que non.

Je dézippe sa veste noire et je suis surprise de découvrir un gilet pare-balles dans lequel une déchirure me fait supposer qu'il s'est fait agresser à l'arme blanche. Il est tellement serré qu'il lui compresse l'estomac et a fait office de garrot jusque là.

Le sang a donc eu le temps de coaguler, c'est une chance pour lui puisque je peux le transporter ainsi jusqu'à chez-moi sans risquer de le perdre. Je me dis malgré tout qu'il pourrait s'évanouir, mais ce serait un moindre mal.

Après avoir remis convenablement son gilet, je pose son bras autour de mes épaules avant de le soulever, en faisant fi de ses gémissements de douleur. Ensemble, nous traversons les rues heureusement désertes, jusqu'à parvenir à mon appartement non loin de là. Chaque pas semble être une véritable torture pour cet homme, et je ne le comprends que trop bien puisque moi-même, par le passé, j'ai subi une blessure similaire.

Nous parvenons en moins d'une demi-heure au pied de mon immeuble. Il s'agit d'un vieux bâtiment que je suspecte de ne pas être aux normes. Mais le loyer est bas, alors ça me convient.

Les escaliers au pas de l'ancienne bâtisse sont, pour nous, un véritable challenge, et lorsque nous entrons dans l'ascenseur, cet enfoiré me pousse violemment contre la paroi de l'habitacle, comme pour se venger de la route tortueuse que nous avons dû effectuer. C'est donc sans aucun scrupule que je le laisse marcher, appuyé contre le mur, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de mon T1. Je l'attends, bras croisés et dos calé contre ma porte.

"Bon, monsieur muscle, voilà ce qu'il va se passer : je vais vérifier que tout va bien, qu'aucun organe n'a été transpercé, puis je vais désinfecter et nettoyer la plaie."

Il me regarde avec un air de chien battu. Tu as mal, hein ?

J'ouvre la porte et je l'aide néanmoins à entrer. Je prends soin de convenablement fermer à clé avant de l'entraîner en direction de mon canapé miteux et inconfortable à souhait.

Pendant qu'il s'installe, j'entreprends de réunir sur la table basse de l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, du fil chirurgical, des bandages, un pansement et une bouteille de Vodka.

"Bois !" dis-je en lui tendant cette dernière.

Il refuse en repoussant ma main.

"Abruti ! Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que je m'apprête à faire ? Bois. Je ne vais pas te tuer !"

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, détourne le regard, puis reprends avec une timidité encouragée par mon état :

"J'aurais pu te conduire directement à l'hosto, mais vu ta dégaine, je doute que cela t'enchante. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire au moins la moitié de cette foutue bouteille puis rester gentiment allongé sur mon canapé. D'accord ?"

Ce dernier finit par obtempérer et j'attends patiemment qu'il boive, profitant de ce court laps de temps pour me laver les mains dans ma salle de bain.

En observant mon reflet dans la glace, je constate deux horribles cernes violacés. Mon teint pâle fait ressortir mes taches de rousseur et mes cheveux noirs, mi-longs, laissent entrevoir un semblant de racines rousses. Je quitte hâtivement la pièce, n'appréciant guère ce que j'y vois : une femme fatiguée de vivre.

Lorsque je retourne dans mon salon, la bouteille est vide et l'homme allongé, les yeux clos. Il doit avoir une descente impressionnante.

Ses pieds dépassent du canapé, chose dont il ne m'est guère accoutumé puisque ma taille ne le permet pas. Un faible soupir m'échappe, et une réflexion me vient alors à l'esprit : j'ai vraiment une vie merdique.

***

Note de l'autrice : Je compte bientôt procéder à une correction ! C'est la partie la plus chiante du travail d'auteur, je pense :')

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ♥

  
  



	2. Blessure

Jamais je n'aurais cru, un jour, devoir vérifier qu'aucun organe ne possède un trou béant dans un corps humain. Pour ce faire, je retire les croûtes formées par le sang coagulé sur la plaie, en plus du début d'infection que cela avait engendré. Ce fut d'ailleurs particulièrement écœurant.

Au moins, ce qu' _ils_  m'ont appris m'aura aujourd'hui servi à quelque chose.

Peut-être que suite à cela, le bon Dieu m'acceptera dans son paradis utopique ?

Je préfère penser à autre chose, réfléchir... Cela m'arrive de temps à autre.

Et je pense... je pense... Et cela n'est jamais bon.

Je pense au fait qu'un seul foutu pourcent de la population mondiale possède plus de ressources et de richesses que les quatre-vingts dix-neuf autres. L'écart entre la classe moyenne et la classe haute se creuse de plus en plus au fil des années. Et le pire, c'est que tout cela est voulu et même mûrement réfléchi par ce putain d'un pourcent.

Les riches deviennent de plus en plus riches et les pauvres de plus en plus pauvres.

Mais le pire... c'est qu'ils veulent nous enfoncer toujours un peu plus dans la merde et qu'ils y réfléchissent longuement. Sacrés bâtards.

Penser ne m'apporte jamais rien de bon.

Je suis énervée et frustrée au possible, à présent.

Je secoue la tête, et je me concentre sur ma tâche : il ne me reste plus qu'à désinfecter le tout puis à coudre la blessure, ce que je m'empresse de faire. L'odeur est absolument nauséabonde et mes yeux commencent à se fermer tout seuls. Cela est dû à une intense fatigue résultant de l'alcool précédemment englouti.

Lorsque je plante l'aiguille dans la peau de cet homme, il émet un geignement de douleur. Il a, par conséquent, conscience de ce qu'il se passe actuellement, bien qu'enivré par la boisson. Je m'attelle donc à terminer ma tâche au plus vite. Je suis véloce et chirurgicale dans chacun de mes gestes afin qu'il endure le moins de souffrances possible. Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

Ceci terminé, je pose le pansement, puis j'entreprends de lui retirer absolument toutes les couches de vêtements qu'il possède. Je n'avais jusque-là que retiré son équipement pare-balles et déchiré son t-shirt en polyester noir, puisqu'il me fallait être rapide.

En fouillant dans les multiples poches de son treillis, j'en ressors une dizaine de chargeurs, deux Beretta, dont celui avec lequel il m'avait menacé, ainsi que diverses armes blanches. Un véritable arsenal que je prends soin de dissimuler dans l'un de mes placards. Hors de question que je me fasse poignarder ou tirer dessus au beau milieu de mon salon.

Après lui avoir retiré la quasi-totalité de ses vêtements, je le recouvre d'un plaid puis je m'octroie un repos bien mérité dans mon lit, en laissant mes outils sur la table basse, par pure flemmardise.

Avant de m'endormir, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Je revois son corps musclé, parcouru de multiples cicatrices, synonymes d'un houleux passé. Je revois ses yeux noirs, emplis de haine et de douleur. Je revois ses mains tremblantes et je ressens son aura particulière. Il dégage un mélange d'animosité et de peur, c'est singulier... Peu conventionnel.

Il me semble être quelqu'un d'atypique, d'exceptionnel. Est-ce un mercenaire ? Un militaire ? Un espion ? Je ne connais rien de lui. Il m'intrigue.

Je m'endors sur ces réflexions et je me réveille, le lendemain matin, avec un horrible mal de tête.

La lumière filtrée par mes volets m'aveugle et m'empêche d'ouvrir les yeux. J'émets un grognement guttural tout en me blottissant dans mes draps. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une main puissante ne les retire. J'ouvre alors grand les yeux, les sens en alerte, presque effrayée par la menace que je ne perçois pas dans un premier temps et que je n'ai pas même entendue arriver.

Et je le vois, je croise de nouveau son presque hypnotique regard onyx, ces deux beaux orbes ombrageux dans lesquels je me complais volontiers. Il pose fermement sa main sur ma bouche pour étouffer toute tentative de cri, pendant que l'autre presse ma poitrine, me plaquant contre mon matelas.

 _Hé, connard ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Lâche-moi !_  est ce que j'aimerais lui dire.

J'essaie de mordre sa main, dans l'espoir qu'il cesse cela et vite. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je sais qu'il doit simplement être déstabilisé et sans nul doute angoissé. D'ailleurs, comment diable peut-il être déjà sur pied ? Je l'ai seulement recousu hier !

C'est... inhumain.

Néanmoins, je sens qu'il n'en reste pas moins affaibli. Il peine à se tenir sur ses jambes, et son faciès aux traits crispés me laisse penser que la plaie fraîchement pansée doit encore être douloureuse.

"Où... suis-je ?", articule-t-il avec difficulté.

Je reconnais son accent : russe, de surcroît ?

Il retire sa main et ne se retient pas même de grimacer en la découvrant désormais humide et marquée de mes dents. Bien fait.

"Chez moi. J't'ai trouvé dans une ruelle hier, tu t'en souviens ? Je t'ai soigné. De rien, au fait. C'est avec grand plaisir que je joue les citoyennes modèles. Servir son prochain, ce genre de conneries, m'empressé-je de lui dire, m'étonnant moi-même. C'est bon ? Rassuré ?

\- Où sont-elles ?" me demande-t-il, ignorant mes questions.

Il doit sûrement parler de ses armes.

"Cachées. Je te les rendrai lorsque tu seras remis sur pied et que tu pourras te casser d'chez-moi."

Il semble alors peser le pour et le contre et, finalement, il me relâche en se redressant. Je peux enfin respirer en toute tranquillité et être libre de mes mouvements.

Taré.

J'attends donc que l'importun quitte ma chambre pour me rendre dans la salle de bain et m'y enfermer.

Je me sens quelque peu oppressée.

Il est entré dans ma chambre sans que je ne m'en rende compte !

Mes vêtements glissent sur le sol froid et carrelé, avant que je n'entre dans la douche en faisant coulisser les parois de verre. Je laisse déverser un flot ininterrompu d'eau chaude le long de mon corps. Les yeux clos, la respiration rapide, je ne cesse de me torturer l'esprit avec mon invité. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi était-il blessé ? J'héberge probablement un dangereux criminel ! Peut-être un membre d'un quelconque gang ? Je ne le crains naturellement pas, je suis suffisamment forte pour le maîtriser. Mais le fait est qu'il m'intrigue.

La suite des événements promet d'être pour le moins fantasque, à mon grand désarroi. 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Douloureux passé

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que cet homme passe la majeure partie de son temps à dormir dans mon salon. Je lui ai également rendu ses armes, je doute qu'il pointe le canon de ces dernières sur le visage de la personne qui lui a sauvé la vie.

Parfois, il astique minutieusement ses jouets ou il nettoie et recoud ses vêtements. Un jour, alors que je m'étais absentée pour faire les courses, il a fait le ménage dans mon appartement.

Il a osé jeter ma collection de bouteilles d'alcool vides, en plus de la multitude de canettes de bière trônant fièrement sur ma table basse. L'enfoiré.

Apparemment, l'alcool doublé à mon hygiène de vie déplorable sont nocifs pour ma santé.

Stupidités que voilà.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis vue contrainte de pousser une gueulante. On ne touche pas à mes affaires ! Je tiens à ce que ma vie reste secrète, je n'ai guère envie qu'il se mette à fouiller dans mon intimité. Certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être sues.

S'il connaissait ma vraie nature, alors il n'hésiterait pas à prendre son flingue pour me mettre une balle dans le crâne. Et malheureusement, en dépit de mon alcoolémie, je n'ai guère envie de crever pour le moment. J'apprécie ma vie faite de déboires et de paix.

"Je vais changer le pansement, allonge-toi." lui ordonné-je, alors qu'il venait de remonter son arme. Il obéit sans rechigner, chose agréable. Je découpe alors le bandage, lentement et minutieusement, sous son regard inquiet.

Je me rends compte que je ne connais pas son prénom. Le fait est que nous ne parlons que très peu, nos échanges se limitent à "à table !" et "allonge-toi, je vais changer le pansement.".

Aujourd'hui est différent, aujourd'hui il me parle réellement :

"Tu t'appelles Lyuda Pavlov." me dit-il de sa voix grave, une voix d'homme, quelque peu intimidante.

Intriguée, je laisse mon mouvement en suspens. Comment diable cet importun connaît-il mon nom ?! Je repense alors à son occupation consistant à ranger mon appartement.

"Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?! T'es un enfoiré ! m'écrié-je tout en me relevant, reposant les ciseaux que je tenais en main.

\- Tu as vingt-cinq ans et tu es étrangère. Tu n'as ni parents, ni frères, ni sœurs. En fait, je n'ai rien trouvé pouvant te rattacher à une quelconque famille, reprend-il d'une voix monocorde.

\- Ferme-la, lui ordonné-je tout en le foudroyant de mes prunelles sombres.

\- Tu es capable d'opérer quelqu'un, sans hésiter à fouiller ses tripes. Littéralement, continue-t-il.

\- Ta gueule..." finis-je par prononcer, lasse, presque désespérée.

Je porte ma main contre mon cœur. Il bat vite, beaucoup trop vite, du fait de l'adrénaline coulant dans mes veines. Cette même pompe vitale est si fragile... un rien pourrait la briser.

"Tu es forte. Tu as porté plus d'une demi-heure un homme faisant au moins le double de ton poids, et ce, sans ciller.

\- Je...

\- Laisse-moi finir." m'ordonne-t-il en me coupant la parole, avant de reprendre. Son regard quitte mon plafond jauni par le temps pour plonger dans le mien.

Ses yeux me subjuguent. Je les avais déjà remarqués, mais jamais je n'avais pu les voir d'aussi près et aussi clairement. Ils sont tels un kaléidoscope de bleu et de vert, et non noirs comme j'avais cru percevoir. Ils me captivent, si bien que je me vois contrainte de l'écouter en dépit de mes contestations.

Cet homme est têtu et imposant.

"Le soir où tu m'as trouvé, tu avais bu beaucoup d'alcool. Sûrement pour pallier au fait que ton organisme le traite rapidement. Je le sais car lorsque tu m'as opéré, tu étais précise dans tes gestes et tu semblais parfaitement sobre et lucide."

Je peux sentir mon cœur battre à tout rompre sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, contre ma main. Mes muscles sont tendus à l'extrême, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Je commence à reculer. Il sait ce que je suis... Je dois... Dois-je commencer à fuir ?

Cet homme, dont je ne connais pas même le prénom, après s'être vivement relevé me fait une clé de bras, tout en me plaquant contre le canapé.

Sa poigne est forte et si je n'étais pas aussi résistante, il me ferait mal. Peut-être même me casserait-il le bras ? Je n'ose pas esquisser le moindre geste, de peur d'aggraver mon cas. Sa main libre agrippe mon col contre ma nuque pour en déchirer le tissu et, ainsi, dénuder mon épaule. Un faible cri de surprise m'échappe, avant que je ne serre les dents.

Il se penche pour reprendre d'une voix plus grave, mais plus doucereuse également. Le contraste est... Je ne saurais le dire, mais un infime frisson parcourt mon corps. Bon sang, s'il veut me tuer, qu'il le fasse immédiatement ! Cela tient de la torture psychologique !

"'HGM-01', cela confirme mes doutes. Et je suppose que Lyuda n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vas te faire voir, je n'ai rien à te dire ! Je ne connais même pas le tien !

\- Fort bien. Entretenons le mystère."

Je commence alors à me débattre, comme pour tester la force de mon assaillant. Il est fort, certes, mais pas aussi fort que moi. C'est donc sans aucune difficulté que je parviens à m'extirper de sa poigne, et ce en faisant fi de la douleur lancinante de mon bras tordu à l'extrême.

"Maintenant que tu sais ce que je suis, tu vas me tuer ?" le questionné-je avec haine.

\- Tuer la personne qui m'a probablement sauvé la vie ? Non."

Il porte sa main sur sa plaie cicatrisante, il faut encore la nettoyer mais... je n'ai guère envie de me montrer aimable et "gentille" avec un sale type comme lui.

Je lui adresse un regard noir, tout en reculant en direction de la porte d'entrée. Nous nous fixons longuement, c'est un duel, une bataille qui s'écourte lorsque j'atteins mon but pour sortir, quitter cet endroit, avec hâte.

Je prends au passage ma veste en cuir noir, avant de sortir en claquant violemment la porte. Dans le couloir, je m'adosse contre l'un des murs décrépis et d'une affreuse couleur vert pomme. Je déteste cet immeuble autant que je me déteste moi. Je pose ma main sur le col de mon t-shirt blanc, c'est l'un de mes hauts préférés et il est maintenant déchiré. Il est simple et dénué de couleur, tout comme moi.

Faisant le point sur mon actuelle situation, je conviens qu'un verre me ferait le plus grand bien. Les mains dans les poches, la veste fermée, je sors de mon immeuble pour rejoindre un bar se trouvant quelques rues plus loin. J'y fonce la tête baissée, sans hésiter à bousculer les passants se trouvant en travers de ma route.

J'ignore les insultes qu'ils me lancent. Ils ne trouvent aucun écho en moi.

Ces gens là sont tout aussi pourri que j'ai pu l'être auparavant. L'être humain est un prédateur, un animal, au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Il ne possède ni foi, ni loi. Et le pire de tout est qu'il n'a aucune limite.

Non... l'être humain est capable de tout, et j'en suis la preuve vivante :

Ils ont fait de moi un monstre. 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ils ?

Je regarde fixement ce verre. Ce foutue verre à moitié vide... ou à moitié plein.

Je me suis donc rendue dans un petit bar de quartier dans le but de boire jusqu'à plus soif. Mais là, maintenant, face à ce verre, je n'en ai plus vraiment le cœur et c'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive.

Il s'avère que mes pensées ne cessent de revenir à cet énigmatique personnage qu'est l'homme que j'héberge. Il sait ce que je suis... Il connaît mes capacités... et pourtant, je suis toujours là. Je suis toujours en vie.

"Vie"... Le principe-même de "vie" m'échappe.

En faisant une rapide introspection, je me rends compte n'avoir jamais réellement vécu. Je n'ai fait que fuir et survivre, ne pouvant rester statique en un même lieu, au risque qu' _ils_ me retrouvent.

L'être humain est un animal des plus cruel et sadiques. Et il est l'une des rares espèces à tuer et à torturer par plaisir, que ce soient ses propres congénères ou autres. Ce comportement hostile m'abhorre.

Je radote, mais...

 Tenez, un exemple !

Vous connaissez la "Georgia Guidestones" ? Cette stèle sur laquelle il est clairement inscrit, et dans plusieurs langues, qu'il faut maintenir l'humanité en-dessous de cinq cents millions d'êtres ?

Et connaissez-vous les programmes de stérilisations contraintes ? Notamment en Inde où cela a fait polémique. Les médias ont rapidement étouffé l'affaire, bien évidemment.

Ah ! Mais continuons !

Oui, et si nous parlions du génocide ayant eu lieu au Congo l'an dernier ? Six millions de morts, principalement des femmes et des enfants.

Je hais les humains. Je les déteste.

Je déteste ce qu'ils ont fait de moi : un monstre.

Je ne vis plus que dans la paranoïa et la peur qu' _ils_ finissent par me retrouver.

Et cet homme... cet homme...

Je me revois lui porter secours et je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait cela.

J'aurais dû le laisser crever, il ne mérite pas mon empathie ! Soupirant faiblement en portant le verre à mes lèvres, mon regard cendré croise celui du barman qui me sourit avec indulgence.

"Dure journée, hein ?" entonne-t-il.

T'as pas idée, mon pote.

Je réponds affirmativement par un grognement exaspéré. Il ne cherche pas plus loin, c'est pas ses affaires après tout. 

Je passe l'après-midi dans son rade pourri, à ruminer dans mon coin mes bien sombres pensées. Et je n'en ressors pas même bourrée ! Non. Je suis restée sagement assise face à ce verre pas suffisamment rempli.

Dehors, la nuit est déjà tombée et d'épais nuages cachent la lumière de la lune, ne rendant ces ruelles que plus inquiétantes qu'elles ne le sont d'ordinaire. Mais j'aime cette atmosphère angoissante et mystérieuse.

À chaque coin de rue, un homme mal intentionné peut surgir et m'attaquer. Je l'imagine déjà, faible, pathétique, brandissant son couteau, cette futile arme blanche, en pensant m'impressionner. Si pitoyable... que c'en est presque risible.

Et je me vois, d'un geste vivace, agripper son poignet d'une main pour le déposséder de son unique arme de l'autre. Je me vois créer une torsion avec son bras pour le plaquer contre mon buste, glissant sa propre lame sous sa gorge. Je me vois briser sa cheville d'un simple coup de pied, résultant sur un exquis cri de douleur.

Cette scène...

Si seulement elle n'était pas réelle. Si seulement elle était le simple fruit de mon imagination. Mais non,  _ils_  ont aiguisé mes sens et mon intuition n'en est ressortie que décuplée.

L'assaillant surgit bel et bien avec son pathétique arsenal. Et j'exécute sans le moindre préambule ces gestes rapidement pensés. De fait, je n'ai aucun mal à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. De me nuire !

J'analyse rapidement les traits de son visage, sa physionomie, et le verdict tombe : une simple raclure comme tant d'autres existant en ces bas-fonds.

Ville merdique.

Pays merdique. 

Vie merdique.

Rapides et succincts, un simple coup dans la trachée suivi d'un second en plein plexus solaire me permet d'envoyer l'homme valser promptement contre les poubelles, à un mètre de ma position.

Je reprends mon chemin, je ne préfère pas m'attarder. Le bruit a dû attirer l'attention de quelques commères curieuses et avides de nouvelles à colporter.

J'ajuste le col de ma veste en cuir, tout en regardant les fenêtres des immeubles alentours. J'oubliais que l'homme... appelons-le "Bobby"... avait déchiré mon t-shirt fétiche afin d'en dévoiler mon tatouage, 'HGM-01'. L'enfoiré.

C'est donc d'un pas hâtif que je m'empresse de rentrer à mon appartement.

Sera-t-il là ? J'espère pas. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je ne veux plus avoir à soutenir son hypnotique regard. Maintenant qu'il sait ce que je suis, ça sera bien trop dur à  supporter. Je suis un monstre. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me le rappelle. 

Mais, alors que je m'approche du lieu tant espéré, je remarque une ligne de berline noire stationnée à son pied. Je baisse alors la tête tout en traversant la rue pour me retrouver du côté opposé.

Je marche d'un pas lent, tout en prenant une allure décontractée, presque dissimulée dans l'ombre, éloignée de toute source lumineuse. Je ne m'arrête qu'à un croisement, afin de pouvoir me cacher de leur vision. Puis... j'observe.

Des hommes en costumes trois pièces entrent et sortent régulièrement.

Nom de Dieu, m'ont- _ils_  finalement retrouvée ?

Qu'est-il advenu de Bobby ?


End file.
